Bitter
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: Kai&Rei. Cuando todo el mundo cree que eres un amargado y te dicen que eres un amargado, generalmente te vuelves más amargado de lo que ya eres.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen, hago esto para poder cumplir mis fantasías con los personajes Kai y Rei.

Este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, mi primer fic yaoi y mi primer fic lemon, por eso les pido piedad y que sean condescendientes conmigo.

**Bitter**

Cuando todo el mundo cree que eres un amargado y te dicen que eres un amargado, generalmente te vuelves más amargado de lo que ya eres. Eso es lo que le pasaba a Kai. Antes no hablaba para casi nada, ahora lo poco que decía era, en casi todos los casos, para criticar a las personas que lo molestaban. Con todos hacía lo mismo excepto con una persona, la única que no le recordaba constantemente lo que era, un amargado, y que hablaba con él a pesar de sus escuetas y cortantes respuestas. Por eso empezó a sentir cierto aprecio por él, que fue evolucionando, sin darse cuenta, a amor. El chico de ojos rubí no se molestó ni por un segundo en negar sus sentimientos hacia el chino; pero sí en esconderlos, lo que no fue muy difícil. Ser callado y un rostro inmutable ayuda mucho. El ruso decidió desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía que lo mejor era eso, no quería que su mejor amigo, o por lo menos el que mejor le trataba, no le correspondiera, que era lo normal teniendo en cuenta que era un chico y un amargado, y decidiera cortar cualquier tipo de relación, lo que le amargaría más.

Pero el bicolor había fallado en ocultar del todo sus sentimientos. Una persona sí se había dado cuenta de que su comportamiento no era el mismo con todos. Rei sí se percató de que algo no era lo mismo. No fue por su forma de hablar, mi sus gestos lo que le delató, sino sus ojos. Aquellos ojos rubí mostraban un cierto ¿aprecio, quizás? que no tenían con nadie que no fuese él. Se sentía bien al saber que era especial para el ruso, pero ¿hasta qué punto? Eso el neko no lo sabía, lo que era muy frustrante. Se dio cuenta de eso hace algún tiempo, lo que hizo que se pusiera muy contento, pensando que siempre es bueno que todo el mundo te aprecie. Fue algo estúpido, bastante. La explicación a esa felicidad vino acompañada de un sueño muy movidito: una bonita declaración y sexo, bastante apasionado todo. Al principio es difícil aceptar que te gusta un chico, pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es no saber si corresponderá a tus sentimientos o te alejará con crueles palabras. La cosa se complica cuando el chico te mira de manera distinta a los demás y no sabes que hacer; porque a ratos pensaba que eso sería matar cualquier relación, y a ratos que quizá no fuese un suicidio, que esa mirada no engañaba. Por eso, muchas noches no era capaz de conciliar el sueño y dormir a gusto.

A Kai le avergonzaba tener que admitir que era un cobarde al no decir lo que sentía. Observó al ambarino entrar en la habitación. Le encantaba seguir sus movimientos, ver el cuidado que ponía en cada cosa que hacía. El chino entró en el cuarto de baño, dejando al bicolor pensando en él desnudo mientras el agua caía… detuvo esos pensamientos y se obligó a sí mismo a respirar. Al rato salió Rei y le tocó ducharse, entró con todas sus cosas, las dejó y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo entró en la ducha. El agua caliente que caía sobre él empezó a hacer un poco de vapor.

Algo extraño ocurrió entonces. Rei había entrado en el baño y había retirado las cortinas hasta poder asomar la cabeza. Lo más extraño ocurrió a continuación, y el neko se acercó hasta tal punto que pudo sentir su respiración y cerró el agua. Kai pudo notar como se sonrojaba.

- Estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas.- Le susurró Rei.

No supo que hacer ni que decir: estaba bloqueado. Esto no era muy normal en él por lo que se puso aún peor. Entonces sintió los labios del ambarino sobre los suyos. Inconcientemente abrió la boca y permitió que la lengua entrase en su boca. A partir de ahí su cuerpo se movió solo. Le abrazó atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Notó que el neko estaba tan excitado como él. Bajó su mano hacia su miembro y empezó a mover su mano por él lentamente, dándole pequeñas caricias. Pudo escuchar el gemido del chino… De repente todo desapareció. Todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Se sintió estúpido, pero no era lo único que sentía. Le dio al agua fría, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Cuando salió del baño vio al neko cepillando su larga melena negra, con el pijama ya puesto. Se empezó a preparar para la cama él también y no se percató de una mirada ámbar que le observaba. Rei estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al bicolor como para darse cuenta de que estaba enredando su pelo, y no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de dolor al encontrarse con un nudo inesperado. Kai se volvió rápidamente y pudo ver la mueca de dolor del ambarino, que se pasaba la mano por el pequeño enredo que se había hecho por su falta de concentración. No pudo evitar que unas palabras salieran de su boca, unas palabras que nunca habría dicho en condiciones normales.

- Dame el peine, te ayudaré con eso.- No había sonado amable ni cariñoso, pero las había dicho.

Rei se sorprendió ante aquella frase y no se movió durante unos instantes, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el ruso le quitó el cepillo de la mano y con sumo cuidado se lo empezó a pasar por su oscura cabellera. El silencio reinó en la habitación. Ambos chicos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Rei ladeó la cabeza y Kai se inclinó, cogió un mechón de pelo y lo olió, le encantaba su aroma. Era dulce pero no empalagoso, igual que su dueño.

- Lo adoro.- susurró sin pensar, lo que provocó que el neko abriese los ojos más de lo normal.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – murmuró, volviéndose para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Adoro tu pelo, es precioso.- contestó Kai con voz suave.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Podían sentir sus respiraciones, que se habían acelerado levemente. Se miraron a los ojos y, mientras se acercaban, los fueron cerrando.

- ¡¡Hey Rei!! – gritó Tyson del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Sal un momento!

Se separaron automáticamente y el chino se levantó y fue a abrir. El bicolor se fue a sentarse a su cama y escondió el cepillo que todavía tenía en la mano.

- ¿Algo importante? – dijo Rei mirando al japonés.

- Ven un momento a la cocina.

El chico entendió que lo que quería era comer. Se tocó el pelo, que todavía no se había recogido, por lo que se hizo una coleta y salió, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al ruso, quien se estaba tumbando en la cama.

Kai escuchó como se cerraba la puerta. ¿Acababa de estar a punto de besar a Rei? Fue lo primero que se le pasó por su mente. A lo mejor todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Escuchó las risas de los otros. ¿Tardaría mucho en volver? Quería que volviese para tener una de esas conversaciones antes de dormir.

Y su chino no le hizo esperar, apareciendo con un dulce en la mano. Rei miró sus manos ocupadas un instante y luego miró su pelo. Entonces dirigió su mirada a Kai, que le había estado observando desde que había entrado.

- Kai… ¿podrías recogerme el pelo? – dijo mirando al suelo.- Es que tengo las manos pringosas y…

El ruso se levantó, cogió el cepillo y se sentó; luego le hizo un gesto para que se colocase de espaldas a él. El neko no pudo estar más feliz en aquella situación; fue así como descubrió lo placentero que el bicolor lo peinase, nadie nunca le había hecho sentir tan bien, tan relajado. Pero no todo es para siempre, y para desgracia de ambos el bicolor terminó de arreglar la larga y negra cabellera. Se levantó y se fue a su cama.

- Gracias.- dijo Rei, quien se chupaba los dedos que, al haberse comido el pastel, los tenía pegajosos.

El bicolor no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo apareciese en sus mejillas, mientras unos pensamientos nada buenos, ni puros, invadían su mente. Algo de lo que el neko no se percató porque estaba concentrado en terminar con cualquier rastro de dulce en sus dedos. Cuando terminó fue a apagar la luz de la habitación.

- Buenas noches.- dijo al apagar la luz.

Kai murmuró algo de lo que el neko sólo pudo distinguir algo de "noches" y "ti". Hace tiempo le habría extrañado que el bicolor dijese cualquier cosa que no fuese un "hnn", pero un día comenzó a desearle buenas noches; los primeros días se extrañó bastante, pero más que asombró sintió alegría, no todos los días el ruso dice eso y no a cualquiera. Se acostó y al poco tiempo el sueño le venció. Hoy había sido un día difícil. Pero lo que soñó no fue para nada relajante, sino todo lo contrario. No todas las noches el gran Kai Hiwatari está sobre sí dándote ciertos placeres. El chino no pudo contener un gemido, ni los que siguieron. Esto provocó que un chico de ojos rojos los abriera sorprendido y apretase las sábanas con sus manos, al notar lo que habían provocado los gemidos que emitía el ambarino. Intentó respirar y tranquilizarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo escuchaba otro gemido. No podía más. Entonces escuchó su nombre. Sin importarle nada se levantó y fue a la cama del neko, se puso sobre él y le besó violentamente. Ante esto Rei abrió los ojos. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Estaría en un sueño para entrar en otro? No le importó la respuesta, el bicolor estaba sobre él y eso era lo importante. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del ruso y ahondó el beso. Abrieron sus bocas y sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Las manos del ojirubi comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del chino. Cuando terminó se la quitó y comenzó a besar su cuello y bajó al pecho. Se paró y subió a besar la boca de su amado. El neko se puso sobre él con un ágil movimiento y le quitó la camiseta. Comenzó a lamerle el cuello, dando, de vez en cuando, pequeños besos. Se paró en uno de sus pezones y le dio pequeños lametones que se convirtieron en pequeños mordiscos. Kai no pudo reprimirse más y de sus labios salió un gemido. El chino entonces bajó una de sus manos y, por encima del pantalón, le dio una suave caricia al bulto que sobresalía de la prenda. Se escuchó otro gemido. Rei desnudó casi completamente al ruso. Sacó su miembro y empezó a lamerlo.

- Rei….- le escuchó susurrar.

El chino fue pasando su lengua, cada vez con más fuerza, por su miembro; y cuando ya no quedó nada más por lamer, lo introdujo en su boca. Sintió como las manos del ruso cogían su pelo con fuerza. Mientras se dedicaba a succionar, el ruso podía sentir nuevas sensaciones invadían su cuerpo. Entonces el neko paró y subió reclamando la boca del bicolor. Sus lenguas jugaron entre ellas un rato. Entonces el ruso decidió tomar el mando y con un movimiento brusco se puso sobre el otro. Le quitó la ropa que le sobraba al chino, dejándole completamente desnudo, y quedando los dos iguales. Se llevó la mano a su boca y después la llevó hasta los glúteos del otro, e introdujo un dedo. Rei no pudo evitar que un quejido saliese de sus labios. Kai comenzó con el dedo un movimiento circular, y casi al instante introdujo otro. El neko hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no evitó que le introdujese un tercer dedo. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue lo suficiente como para que el chino dejara de sentir dolor. Fue entonces cuando el ruso sacó los dedos y cogió las caderas de su ambarino, atrayéndolo hacia sí y colocándolo para lo que llegaba a continuación. Le dio un agresivo beso al mismo tiempo que le penetraba. El bicolor pudo sentir el grito de dolor que se ahogaba en su boca. Se quedaron quietos durante unos momentos, y después, poco a poco iniciaron un ritmo, que provocó que lentamente los gemidos de dolor del chino se convirtieran en unos de placer. Rei escuchó su nombre salir, entre gemidos, de la boca del otro, con placer; y él también pronunció el nombre del ojirubí pidiendo más, petición a la que el ruso no tardó en contestar. El bicolor se movió con más rapidez dentro de él y las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes. Y en una de aquellas embestidas, ambos gritaron a la vez y Rei pudo sentir la esencia del ruso dentro de sí, y la suya propia sobre ambos. Entonces Kai se dejó caer a un lado suyo.

- Te amo.- le susurró al oído.

- Dime que esto no ha sido un sueño.- casi imploró el neko.

- Ha sido tan real como mis sentimientos por ti.

- yo también te amo.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Y abrazados se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente Kai abrió los ojos lentamente. No encontró a su neko en la cama, y volvió a cerrarlos. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dio un gruñido para dar entender que estaba despierto. Escuchó cuando se abría la puerta y entró alguien que cerró al puerta tras de sí. Sintió que esa persona se ponía en cuclillas frente a la cama y apoyaba los codos en ella. El ruso se dio media vuelta para encararle. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar unos labios apresaron los suyos.

- Buenos días.- le saludó Rei con una cálida sonrisa.

No le contestó, sino que curvó los labios y le mostró una sonrisa que el neko nunca había visto. Kai se levantó, se arregló y salió siguiendo a su chino. Entraron en el comedor y se sentaron juntos. Escuchó a Tyson decir sus tonterías, a Max reírse de ellas y a Kenny pedir que le escuchasen. Kai no dijo nada, estaba demasiado contento como para amargarse por sus ruidosos compañeros; además también escuchaba la risa de su neko y eso acallaba todo lo demás.

**OWARI**

Pues ya está, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado. Espero sus comentarios positivos y negativos, me harán mucha ilusión y seguro que me ayudarán a mejorar para el próximo .


End file.
